I'm in Love with My Best Friend
by SkylarNelson
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been best friends for years. But why does Percy always get so distant when Annabeth's new boyfriend comes by? Lots of Percabeth. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Live

**So I decided to write a full story for "Percy's Admittance". It'll be a shorter story than my other one: Graecus Hollywood Arts, but I think it'll be _fun!_**

**P.S. I do not own PJO. All credit goes to the _genius_ Rick Riordan.  
><strong>

I'm In Love with my Best Friend:

Chapter One:

Live

**Annabeth**

"Annabeth! Wake up! You'll be late for school!"

I groaned and rolled over, glaring in the direction of my door and my morning-person of a step-mother. One glance at my clock told me that it was only 6:02 in the morning. I didn't have to be ready until 7:00.

Then I remembered what day it was. Immediately, the morning fog disappeared and I hurried to get ready. My mind went into autopilot. _Shower. Hair. Teeth. Breakfast. Backpack. Door._ I had timed it perfectly, and the moment I stepped out the front door, calling a goodbye to my parents over my shoulder, a dark brown old Chevy pulled onto the sidewalk. The passenger side door opened, and Piper came out. I headed forward and waved to the group of teens in the bed. Then I turned back to Piper.

"Wassup?" Piper gave me a wave, and jabbed her thumb in the direction of the cabin door. "Your turn for the seat."

I nodded, "Hey, Pipes! I'm doing great! Know why?"

Piper sighed and shrugged, "Honestly, you've never told me what happens today. The only person who seems to know is the tight-lipped driver."

I grinned and glanced over my shoulder at the familiar mob of black hair. I never would tell him this, but I thought he was kinda handsome. It would swell up his already enormous ego. "Aw, c'mon Percy!" I gave him my signature big-pleading-gray-eyes-look. "Have a heart and tell 'em…"

Percy laughed and gestured for me to get in. I scowled at him. After knowing me since we were five, Percy was the only person I knew who had built up immunity to my puppy dog faces. Instead, he winked at Piper and me and asked, "Are you two going to stand there gossiping? I'm not sure I want to sit here until my truck grows roots?"

I laughed and climbed in, and Piper got in the bed. Leo opened the back window and grinned, "Seriously Fish Boy, what's so special about today?"

Percy laughed at the nickname and started the ignition. We were always trying to come up with the best nicknames for each other. Percy was captain of the swim team and—to a lesser extent—the basketball team. Most of his nicknames had to do with marine life. At the moment, I held the title for Best-Nickname-For-Percy-Jackson. But if anyone besides me _dared_ to call him Seaweed Brain, he punched them in the gut. (I figured that he let me because he knew that I punched back.) So our friends kept trying to find a better one, even though they were having a lot of trouble.

Instead of popping the emergency brake, Percy reached down into his backpack and pulled out a small pine-colored box. My favorite color.

"Happy birthday, Annabeth." Grinning, he held the box out to me and glanced back at the window, wanting to see everyone's reaction.

They did not disappoint. Five mouths dropped to the ground in shock. I laughed and took the box, then Percy turned and pulled onto the road.

"Annabeth…" Piper was the first to break out of her trance. "I-it's your birthday?"

I nodded, not looking up from the box, my face bright red. "I'm sixteen today. I don't like to advertise it because I hate it when people buy stuff for me." I turned and glared at Percy, who chuckled at the windshield. When we finally got to the school parking lot, he turned off the engine and turned to face me.

"Open it," he said, nodding at the present. "Humor me."

I sighed, and lifted the lid of the deep green box. Inside was a small necklace. The pendant was a small owl with bright green eyes, the same color as the box. It was beautiful. I lifted it up to see it better, hearing a few oohs and ahhs from our friends in the bed. I shrieked and threw my arms around Percy's neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, _thank you!"_

He chuckled, and when I pulled back his face was bright red. "I-it was nothing," he stammered. "I saw it at Wal-Mart and thought you would like it." But he couldn't fool me. I had seen the necklace at Fred Meyer Jewelers and fallen in love with it. He hadn't known that I saw it before, but _somehow_ he knew I would love it. What _really_ struck me was the price. He must have saved up a month's salary at his lifeguard station _just_ to buy me a birthday present. Normally, I didn't like it when people spent big money on me, but in this case, I figured the gift was too sweet to chastise him for.

He hooked the clasp at the back of my neck, and I hugged him again. He didn't complain. After a few moments, the two of us climbed out of the cabin, while Thalia shut the window and five teenagers filed out of the bed.

Jason had to meet up with his math teacher, so the rest of us headed over towards our usual spot: a small creek behind the soccer fields. The only thing different about the morning was Nico and Leo forcing me to promise that all seven of us could do something for my birthday after school. I kept trying to reject, but Percy started tickling my stomach and refused to stop until I agreed.

When I sat up, the others were looking at us funny. "What?" I checked my hair for grass.

Thalia chuckled, "You know, as much as I hate dating, I _still_ say that you two would make a cute couple."

I stared at her, feeling my face flush. I would admit, to a stranger it certainly would seem like Percy and I were a couple. We teased each other and generally treated each other like we were dating (minus the kissing and the cheesy crap that made me want to vomit). We always seemed to be on the same wavelength, and I didn't have to think to predict Percy's actions. And, of course, I had yet to find an actual _couple_ who knew more psychologically about each other than Percy and I did. But that never implied that we liked each other.

I tried to laugh it off, but it was difficult with my face as colored as it was. "Percy and I? _Dating_? Thalia, _how many_ times do I have to tell you, Percy's much more like my _brother_ than my _boyfriend_." Percy nodded in agreement.

Thalia sighed and shook her head. "Whatever. If you two are too blind to see what's _right in front of you_, it's not my problem."

"Besides," I added, "I already _have_ a boyfriend. Remember?"

Thalia shrugged, and Percy muttered something in Latin. I figured that he didn't want any of us to know what he was saying, since only he and Jason knew the dead language. That, and if he wanted us to know, he would of spoken Italian, which he prefers. But, Nico is fluent and I recognize a few words in Italian, so I knew that he was trying to hide what he said.

Percy spoke again, this time in English, "Speak of the Devil…"

Immediately, strong arms wrapped around me, and I turned to see coffee brown hair and chocolate eyes. "Steven!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, ignoring Percy's muttering. I knew that he hated Steven, but did he _have_ to be so _obvious_ about it? At least Steven was kinder about it, though there were times when I'd catch him staring at Percy with a sort of smug look that I never understood.

Steven grinned at me for a moment, then he frowned when he saw my neck. "New necklace?" he asked, gaze flickering over to Percy, who had suddenly taken an interest in an apparently annoying blade of grass.

I nodded. "Percy gave it to me."

"I see." Though—for some reason—Steven didn't seem to like it. He sat down on the grass next to me and put an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into him. "What's the occasion? That necklace looks too expensive to be an everyday gift."

Percy smirked, obviously triumphant at knowing something that Steven didn't. "Your _girlfriend_," he spat out "girlfriend" like it was an insult to teens everywhere that Steven had one, "turns sixteen today. You didn't know that?" He asked the last bit with an innocent expression, and I scowled at him.

Steven tensed. "It's your birthday?" He stared at me with a hurt expression, and I bit my lip. I had never considered telling him about my birthday. It had come as such a reflex not to tell anybody, that I had just brushed it off.

"Sorry," I smiled sheepishly. "I never tell _anyone_. Percy only knows because of my six year party when my dad sent out invitations."

Steven nodded, satisfied, and Percy wrinkled his nose in distaste. Then, green eyes turned away from me and headed back to the school, sending a "See you after class." over his shoulder. I felt upset. I wanted my boyfriend and my best friend to get along, but—no matter how hard I tried—I could never seem to find the cause of their resentment for each other.

I sighed. I could deal with this problem later. At the moment, we had to go or we would be late for class. So the six of us turned and followed Percy back to the building.

Little did I know that my life was about to get _a lot_ more complicated.

**Well? Too cheesy? Too hard? Too fast plotline? Remember, I'm making a _short_ story. PLEASE tell me what you think! Five comments and I will upload chapter 2!**

**Thanks!**

**AtlantaJackson95**

**P.S. If you liked it, you should check out my other story: Graecus Hollywood Arts**


	2. Love

**I do not own PJO. All credit goes to the _genius_ Rick Riordan**

Chapter Two:

Love

**Percy**

I stared down at my pizza slice, feeling sick to my stomach. I couldn't help it. Steven did that to me. I mean, he was a really nice guy, and I was happy for Annabeth, but…

"Hey." Annabeth slid next to me on the bench, and I lost all train of thought. She was beautiful. Her straw-colored hair glowed gold in the sunlight, and her stormy eyes sparkled when she spoke. Her right thigh was pressed against my left, sending shivers up my spine. Try as I might, I could never seem to get her out of my head. She and I had been friends for years, and recently I had noticed tiny little things about her that I had never given a second's thought before. I had begun to hope that we could move past being friends.

Then she met Steven.

"Hey, Annabeth," I pushed thoughts of Steven to the back of my mind. She was here, talking to me. That was what mattered. "Wassup?"

She groaned. "We have to write a thousand-word essay on King Lear for English, due Tuesday. I have _enough_ on my plate without teachers giving me huge assignments!"

I pursed my lips and shrugged, "Doctor's Note?"

She blinked, surprised at my answer. Then she tilted her head back and laughed in that cute way of hers, her shoulders shaking and the back of her hand covering her mouth. I relaxed with relief.

"I don't think so, Seaweed Brain." She grinned at me, and my mind melted. I hated it when people tried to nickname me, but when Annabeth called me "Seaweed Brain," it had the opposite effect. All of my cares and worries would disappear.

I shrugged again. "I guess you're right. Dr. Thorn wouldn't go for it. Besides," I added, "what would it say? 'Please excuse Annabeth Chase from her assignment. She has Senioritis?'"

She laughed again, "I'm a junior, Percy."

"Senioritis is a very serious and contagious disease," I spoke like a narrator on a Tylenol commercial. "If not treated right away, it can cause laziness and procrastination. Some more serious victims might even need their College Eligibility surgically removed."

By the time I had finished, Annabeth was holding her sides and resting her forehead on my shoulder, her laughter echoing around the courtyard. I found myself laughing with her, thinking,_ Why is this so easy? _I didn't want the moment to stop.

"What's so funny?" Nico slid onto the bench across from us, much to my disappointment. Before Annabeth could sit up, he mouthed a quick, _Sorry_ in my direction, and I gave him my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. **(A.N. I'm sorry, but I **_**love**_** the I'll-kill-you-later stare! I just **_**had**_** to use it!)** He shivered.

"Nothing," Annabeth sat up, still giggling, her eyes shining as bright as the sun. "Percy was just trying to cheer me up about the King Lear assignment."

Nico nodded. He and Annabeth had the same English class, so he knew what she was talking about. "What's Kelp Head's big idea _this_ time?"

"Doctor's Note," Annabeth giggled again, and I couldn't resist smiling. "Once again, _Seaweed Brain_ shows off his brain capacity."

I pouted teasingly. "I can think," I protested. "_Most_ of the time…" The two of them erupted in fits of laughter, and we were still like that when Thalia, Jason, Leo, and Piper came by with confused expressions. Soon, the seven of us were laughing and chatting like we hadn't a care in the world.

Then Steven showed up.

"Hey, Percy," he nodded coolly at my scowl, then came over and kissed Annabeth. I could feel my heart break in two when she kissed him back. He sat on her other side and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her away from me. The pieces of my heart sank to my stomach when she let him. I knew that she didn't mean to hurt me, but I couldn't stop the pain in my chest when she was with Steven.

Annabeth seemed to think that Steven was perfect, but I knew better. I'd stumbled into him in hot and heavy make out sessions with his girlfriend. His _other_ girlfriend. But every time I tried to tell Annabeth, he would write me off as a selfish jerk who hated seeing them happy. And Annabeth drank in every sap-covered word. She was the only one of our group who couldn't see Steven's attitude for what it really was: poisoned honey. He had Annabeth wrapped around his finger, but I couldn't tell her because I was too afraid. Too afraid of losing all I had of her forever.

"Hey Steven," I didn't bother to disguise the ice in my voice, and Annabeth sent me a warning look, to which I shrugged. I looked around the table, to see several people watching me with sympathy. Everyone else glared at Steven with undisguised hatred. But, every time Annabeth glanced their way, the loathing or compassion in their expressions disappeared. I was the only one who openly hated Steven. Then again, my reasons were the only ones that weren't _just_ because he was a lying cheat.

"So," Steven spoke up, and Annabeth turned her attention back to him. "I heard a rumor from Rachel that I wasn't your first kiss. Is that true?" He gave her the absolute _worst_ puppy dog look ever. But—like I said—Annabeth was wrapped around his finger.

"Oh, don't worry Steven," she answered quickly. "That kiss was _completely_ platonic. Right, Percy?" She turned to face me, and I felt my face flush. **(A.N. Annabeth and Percy were each other's first kiss. There is no way in **_**Hades**_** I'm messing with that! I just hope what I came up with fits the storyline.) **I had the urge todisagree, but I wasn't going to lie. I nodded.

"I never heard _this_ story before." Piper leaned over the table, and my face flushed harder. "What happened?"

"I-uh-um," I stammered, collecting my thoughts. "It was last year, around June. She had discovered coffee that morning, and was a little hyperactive." I chuckled at the memory, and Annabeth punched me in the arm.

"Ow," I muttered. "Anyways, on our way back to the truck, she rushed out halfway onto the street, looking behind her at me instead of where she was going. Then a- a drunk driver pulled around the corner and sped towards her." Annabeth shivered next to me, and I reached over and picked up her forearm, running my fingers across a thin pink line on her upper arm. I looked up to find every single person in the courtyard silent and watching the two of us, mesmerized by the story.

"I knocked her out of the way," I continued, "pressing us both against the wall on the other side of the street." I noticed Steven tense up at that, and he held her hand possessively, probably knowing what was coming.

I swallowed hard, and continued. "We were both breathing heavily, light-headed and winded. The last thing I remember was that her breath smelled like mint before she… thanked me." I stared at Annabeth's arm, listening to the wind racing through the courtyard's pine tree, as that was the only thing that was making any noise at all. I continued running my fingers up and down the line.

Finally, it was Jason who spoke up. "I'm guessing that you two didn't get out of the accident scot-free." He nodded at my fingers on her arm. "How bad was that scar when you first got it?"

"It stretched from my shoulder to my elbow," Annabeth replied. The others grimaced sympathetically, and I dropped her arm.

Nico turned to me. "You know, Perce, I think I finally understand why you want to be a writer. You're quite the storyteller, especially on the spot." **(A.N. Yes I know Percy hates reading. Like I said in my other story, this is **_**my**_** fan fiction. I can do what I **_**want**_** with it. [Insert maniacal laugh here].)**

I felt my face flush. "Thanks, man." I silently thanked them for not adding the obvious to the story. I had told them that it was around that time. Now, they must have figured out that it was during the kiss. When I started to… When Annabeth became so…

"So," Steven pulled me out of my thoughts with a question directed at Annabeth. "As reconciliation for not knowing her birthday, I'm planning on taking you out tonight." This was another thing that I hated about Steven. He never asked Annabeth out. He just told her they were going, and _expected_ her to forgo any previous plans and go. Annabeth called it being assertive. I called it being an ass.

"Oh, um, well," Annabeth stuttered for the right words to turn him down. "You see, Steven, I already promised to let Percy and Thalia and the others take me somewhere. But," she added quickly when she saw his expression, "you can come with us, right guys?"

Judging from their expressions, everyone else seemed about as happy with that arrangement as I was. Luckily, Piper saved us from an embarrassing explanation. "It's always already cramped in the back of Percy's truck _without_ Steven. I don't think there'll be _room_ for him."

"He can meet us there."

"If Percy's willing to tell us where we're _going."_

I glared at Piper for pretty much saying that it was _my_ fault. Even though it… kinda was. When Annabeth turned to look expectantly at me, I winked and put my finger to my lips. She responded by scowling. "Why can't you put aside your mysterious _hatred_ for Steven and play _nice?"_ she complained.

I turned to stare emotionlessly at Steven. He shifted uncomfortably, and reached around Annabeth to put out his hand. "Truce?"

Annabeth smiled expectantly at me, but I wasn't in a forgiving mood. I picked up my bottle of root beer and stood up. "Later," I tossed over my shoulder on my way to the gym. I was confused about a lot of things at the time, but there was one thing that I was sure of. There was no way in _hell_ I would ever forgive Steven for cheating on the girl I'd…

Fallen for.

**So? How did I do? Please comment! Five comments and I will upload Chapter 3!**

**If you liked _this_ story, check out my other fan fic: Graecus Hollywood Arts!**

**Thanks!**

**AtlantaJackson95**


	3. Laugh

**I do not own PJO. All credit goes to the _genius_ Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 3:

Laugh

**Annabeth**

When I finally found Percy, he was shooting hoops in the gym, like he always did when he was frustrated. His raven-colored hair was sweaty, and stuck to his face in a couple places, but his green eyes shined with determination. I wondered what he was thinking about, and I couldn't help feeling sorry for him. If only Steven cheating was my _biggest_ worry.

I glanced down at my watch. 11:45. Ten minutes before the warning bell. I took a deep breath and stepped forward. I knew that I couldn't convince Percy to let Steven come (that excuse about not enough room was _terrible_), but I had to try. I couldn't risk getting Steven mad. Or else… I shivered at the thought.

"Percy?" Percy caught the ball from where it bounced back to him, and didn't turn around. "Are you sure that you won't let Steven come?" His grip hardened, and I half expected him to break the seam and send the ball flying around the room like a popped balloon. He took a deep breath, took several deep breaths.

"I'm sure," his voice was calm and even, like he was trying not to blow his enormous temper. "Why do you want him to come so badly? And don't say it's because he's your boyfriend," he spat out the word boyfriend with ice. "You know what I think of him. You know I'd never allow it. And yet you're trying so hard. What gives?"

I bit my lip. Percy knew me too well. I had been afraid of this. "I-I just don't want to see him upset." If Percy noticed my hesitation, he gave no sign of it.

He sighed, then tossed the ball into its storage basket. When he finally turned around, his gazed softened on me. "Suit yourself," he whispered, so softly that if we weren't in a gym, I probably wouldn't have heard him. "If you don't want to tell me, I'll leave you be." But the pain in his gaze told me that he didn't like it. I wanted _so_ badly to tell him, but I knew that I couldn't. That Steven would find out. That Percy would overreact. That I would feel the pain again.

I tried to laugh it off, but it came out empty. Feeling miserable, I put out my arms, and—after rolling his eyes with a smirk—he stepped forward and pulled me into his chest, burying his face in my hair.

I would never have told Percy or Steven this, but I loved it when Percy hugged me. Everything about him had to do with the sea. His eyes: sea green, were as vast and emotional as the ocean. When he was angry or frustrated, they sparked like a tempest. When he was happy or laughing, they twinkled and shined like the sun's reflection on the water. His build reminded me of the waves rhythmically crashing against a cliff: strong, yet soothing. His personality was also like the sea: he hated to be contained and obedient. He even smelled like a sea breeze. When he held me, it was almost as if I was standing on the surf, letting the cool ocean breeze leave scented droplets in my hair. I felt absolute bliss.

I held fistfuls of his t-shirt, and rested my cheek over his racing heart—probably from the workout he had just had. I could feel his hot, labored breathing on my forehead. His strong arms pressed me against him. I never felt like this when Steven hugged me. But, I had already had enough boy troubles without Percy.

Wait… boy troubles? But, Percy and I aren't… I mean, we don't… _like_ each other…

I pushed back, confused, and Percy let me go. I didn't know how long we had been standing there, but it must have been a while, because as soon as we let go—as if on cue—the warning bell rang, indicating that we should go to class. I followed Percy to the door. He had gym next period, so he didn't have to go anywhere, but I had shop class, on the other side of the campus.

Just before I left, Percy put his hand on my opposite shoulder from him, stopping me. I felt his breath on my ear as he leaned in and whispered, "Before I lose my courage, I'd just like to say that: even though you are probably the _smartest_ girl I know, you are also the most _clueless_…" Then he pressed his lips quickly and lightly to my cheek, and let me go.

I felt my face get hot, and I hurried away. As I rushed off to class, I wondered what he meant. Percy couldn't possibly… He couldn't _possibly_… Could he?

* * *

><p>After school, I raced for the parking lot, not wanting to run into Steven. When I got to Percy's truck, everyone else was waiting impatiently for me. Percy was the only calm one, sitting on his tailgate, nose in <span>Ender's Game<span>. "Sorry I took so long," I gasped, out of breath. "Other side of the campus, you know?"

The others nodded in understanding, and we all piled into the truck. Percy pulled up in front of each person's house, including his, and each went in and came out after about ten to fifteen minutes, carrying nothing.

When we finally got to my house, Piper went in with me. After a brief explanation from Piper to my parents, she pulled me up to my room and started digging through my drawer. After a little while, she yanked out a two piece swimsuit, a bottle of sunscreen, and a pair of Daisy Dukes.

"Change," she tossed the bundle to me, and went into the hall closet for a beach towel.

Instantly, I felt panic. What if they saw them? What would I do? I ran for the bathroom to change. When I finished, I checked my reflection in the mirror. Steven hadn't done it for a while, and I was _praying_… Yes! Any visible bruises were too yellowed to be very noticeable. If I added some waterproof cover up, you couldn't tell that they were there. I let out a breath of air that I hadn't realized that I had been holding. The only noticeable bruise was one on my back, right where Steven had done _it_ last week, when he got angry at me for being ten minutes late to our date. The others had been from the countless times that I had tried to break up with him.

The truth was that I _hated_ Steven. But, he refused to take no for an answer. At the moment, I was just terrified of what he was going to do for my refusal to cancel my plans with Percy and the others.

Percy had always been a great judge of character. But, this time, he had no idea just how _right_ about Steven he actually _was_…

**So I plan on starting the real Percabeth next chapter. Percy's Admittance happens in about three chapters.**

**Cool twist, huh? But don't worry! Percy will kick his ass soon!**

**For those of you _actually_ going through this, I'm sorry. I mean no harm. It's just a story.**

**Five comments and I will upload chapter 4!**

**Thanks!**

**AtlantaJackson95**


	4. Living

**I do not own PJO. All credit goes to the _genius_ Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 4:

Living

**Percy**

When I saw Annabeth and Piper come out of the house, my jaw dropped. Annabeth looked _amazing_! Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, and it looked like spun gold. She wore a black swimsuit top with red and white spots, and a pair of light blue Daisy Dukes. I had always known that Annabeth was pretty, but this was the first time since she had kissed me that I _hadn't_ seen her in jeans and a t-shirt. I'll admit my heart did a little relay race in my chest.

When Piper hopped in the back and Annabeth got in the passenger seat—she'd been sitting there _a lot_ lately—Annabeth turned to me with a small, mischievous smirk. "We're going to the beach, aren't we?" I grinned and nodded. Miami Beach. The only person who loved going there _more_ than Annabeth was myself. I had explained my idea to the others while we waited for her to get to the truck after school, and they had all loved it.

Leo opened the back window, and the seven of us chatted on the way there. All of us were careful not to mention _Steven_. There was something _up_ between him and Annabeth. I wasn't too oblivious to notice _that_. But she wouldn't tell me what, which only served to hurt me more. She usually trusted me enough to tell me almost _anything_. Whatever was going on between her and Steven had to be pretty serious if she refused to tell me.

That… or we weren't as close as I had originally thought…

* * *

><p>By the time we finally made it to the beach, it was about 6:30. Luckily, it was June, so we had plenty of time before the sunset. We started out on a couple towels on the beach, just laughing and chatting. Annabeth was right next to me. I mean <em>right<em> next to me. I was having a hard time thinking straight.

After about fifteen minutes, I got a little bored, thanks to my ADHD. So I turned to Annabeth and scooped her up: bridal style. She was pretty surprised, as was everyone else. "Um… Percy? What are you—"

She didn't get to finish before I dumped her in the water.

"Percy!" she stared daggers at me, but I could see a playful sparkle in her gray eyes. The others made it over just in time to see her tackle me into the surf. After a few minutes, all seven of us were laughing and dunking each other like grade school kids. Steven was gone. Annabeth was laughing. I was in a great mood.

Then, Annabeth happened to turn around. On her back, right about where her left kidney should have been, was a large, mysterious bruise. I couldn't see it very well, because she was moving around too much. I wanted to ask her about it, but I didn't want to bring it to the others' attention. There was something about the way Annabeth kept glancing worriedly at it, as if she was afraid that we'd notice it. I grew anxious, and made a mental note to get her alone and find out what was going on. Once and for all.

About a half-hour before sunset, after all of us had been thoroughly drenched, we all built up a huge bonfire. The seven of us sat around and tried to dry ourselves off from the heat of the flames.

I sat behind Annabeth so I could see her mysterious bruise better. I had gotten several bruises from my practices and martial arts classes, so I knew quite a bit about them. Annabeth's was slightly yellow, probably about a week old. It was in an unusual shape, kind of like a…

Fist.

No…

I felt panicky. I desperately wanted to ask her about it, to demand an answer, but my mind was still working enough to realize that if she wanted us to know, she would have told us. I didn't want to bring it to the others' attention. I wasn't even sure whether or not it was what I _thought_ it was, or if I was just being paranoid.

But one thing I was sure of. If that bruise was from what I thought it was… I was going to _kill_ that son of a bitch…

* * *

><p>I tried to ignore the bruise. It was <em>Annabeth's<em> problem, and besides, Steven wasn't _here_. I shouldn't get involved… right?

After a while, when we all were watching the stars come out, I glanced down at Annabeth, and had to stifle a gasp.

She was absolutely beautiful, silhouetted against the firelight. The stars made it so her skin seemed to _glow_. I could see every curve of her body, and my eyes trailed along the line of her shoulder blade. Her hair, now dry, spilled around her shoulders in a tangled blonde curtain. I resisted the urge to run my fingers from her neck across her shoulders and down her arms to her hands. I once again felt a pang of envy towards Steven. He didn't know what a good thing he had.

I watched Annabeth for several minutes, ignoring the smirks from Nico and the others. After a little while, she leaned back against my chest, and the others disappeared. My heart raced and my face felt hot. Slowly, afraid that she'd pull away, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, resting my forehead in her hair. She didn't complain. Instead, she turned her head and laid her cheek against my bare chest, closing her eyes. Butterflies filled my stomach. Her hair smelled like lemon soap and ocean spray.

I had always loved and hated moments like this. I loved being able to feel her warmth against me. It always made me feel like… maybe… my feelings _weren't_ one-sided. But then I'd remember how she _could_ have broken up with Steven a _long_ time ago.

However, if my suspicions were right… maybe there was _another_ reason why she hadn't broken up with Steven yet…

* * *

><p>After a while, the others headed back for the water, and it was just Annabeth and me. I didn't want to stop the peace and perfection of the moment, but if that bruise was what I thought it was…<p>

"That's an interesting bruise…" I began.

Annabeth stiffened, then sighed. "I fell on a rock."

"Really," I tried to keep the sarcasm out of my voice, but it leaked through. "Was this rock—by any chance—shaped like Steven's _fist_?"

She froze. Her breathing stopped cold. She started to sit up, but I held her back. I buried my face in her hair. The softness helped to calm my frantic nerves. "A-Annabeth," I whispered into her hair. I felt my voice break, but I didn't try to fix it. "Was he—Did he—hit you?" My throat felt dry and raw.

I had always thought that watching her with Steven was better than not being with her at all. Now, with the realization of how much pain he was causing her… Every pain I felt when they were together. Every time she broke my heart into multiple pieces. It all threatened to burst, and I blinked back tears.

She sighed, and rotated to the side so she was still lying on my chest, but she could look straight up at me, look me in the eye. Her eyes were filled with such pain and fear that my heart plummeted to my stomach. "Please, Percy," her voice was raw with emotion, and I tightened my grip on her waist. "Please, stop. I don't want to even _think_ about Steven right now. Can't we talk about this later?" Her eyes pleaded with me, and—for once—I couldn't resist her puppy dog face.

I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against hers. Her breath smelled like cinnamon. "Fine," I whispered. "Just answer me this… why did he do it?" I trailed my fingers across her skin to her back, and to her bruise. Then, I opened my eyes and stared into her stormy gray ones.

She had once told me that she trusted me more than anyone else, and she must have now, because she sighed and whispered, "Which one?"

I tensed, then forced myself to relax. So he did it more than once? Forget just _killing_ him. I was going to chop him up into pieces and feed them to stray dogs! But I forced myself to stay calm. She was in _my_ arms, not _Steven's_. "All of them," I muttered.

She stared down at my chest, absently tracing the contours with her fingers. I felt myself shiver. "The one on my back was because I was a few minutes late to our date last week. And all the others…" she trailed off for a bit, running her fingers up my neck and tracing the line of my jawbone. I tensed for a moment, feeling the usual pang of jealousy when I thought about how she did things like this to _Steven_.

Her voice barely more than a whisper, she continued, "The others… were from me trying to break up with him…"

She shut her eyes tight, but it didn't stop a single tear from rolling down her cheek. On impulse, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to her face, kissing away the drop of saltwater, inches above her lip.

When I pulled back, she wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my chest. I slid my arms tighter around her waist and held her.

After a few minutes of silence, her breathing changed, letting me know that she was asleep. I held her tightly, alone with the stars, the fire, and my tangled and confused thoughts.

**Well? How did I do? Don't worry... Percy kicks Steven's ass in the next chapter.**

**Fifteen comments and I will upload Chapter 5! So stay tuned!**

**I plan on only writing two more chapters, but if you guys ask I can write more...  
><strong>

**Thanks!**

**AtlantaJackson95**


	5. Loving

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was grounded because _some_ people think that writing is a horrible job prospect and that I suck at it. *cough* Dad *cough* (I _don't_ suck at it! …Do I?)**

**_Anyways,_ here's the long awaited Chapter 5! I made it longer, as an apology! Please accept it!**

**P.S. I do not own PJO. All credit goes to the _genius_ Rick Riordan!**

Chapter 5:

Loving

**Annabeth**

I had been awake for the last twenty minutes, since about sunrise. But I didn't want to move. Percy's chest was so warm and strong… I had trusted Percy with my secret the night before, and he had comforted me when I started to cry. He was so different from Steven, who would have… hit me for showing "pathetic weakness." I could still feel the warmth of Percy's lips on my cheek from the night before. I had never felt this strongly for Steven, not even when we first started dating. It struck me just how close Percy and I really were. I felt confused.

After several more minutes, I felt Percy's breath on my ear. "You can cut the act," he whispered, sending shivers down my spine. "Your breathing's changed. I know you're awake."

I glanced up and smiled sheepishly at him. His sea-colored eyes were warm and soft, and I found myself drowning in them. I was surprised to feel disappointment when he turned his gaze back to the horizon.

With a quick look around, I realized that Percy and I were the only ones awake. I sat up and slid over until I was sitting next to him, and hugged my knees to my chest. We chatted for a little while, and he was careful not to mention Steven, for which I was grateful.

But I was worried. I knew Percy too well. I wouldn't be able to convince him to not get involved. On top of that, I was still worried about what Steven would do about my refusal to cancel the trip to the beach. It was coming. I knew it was. Steven would hit me again.

"Annabeth?" Percy touched my arm, pulling me out of my thoughts. "You okay?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Mm-hmm. I'm fine." Percy didn't look convinced.

Just when he looked like he was about to speak, Thalia stirred. Being the impatient girl that she was, she made the two of us help her wake the others.

Within minutes, everyone was awake. Percy left me alone, probably understanding that I didn't want the others to know. We all cleaned up and packed up after ourselves, and piled into the truck to leave. The whole way back, the others pestered us about what happened last night. Percy ignored their questions, and I only mentioned the conversation from this morning, making it seem like it stretched through last night as well. I didn't mention Percy's kissing my cheek, which was lucky. Every single one of them kept insisting that we "looked cute" together, and that I should break up with Steven. _If only I could…_I thought, and glanced sideways at Percy, who was suddenly very interested in the traffic light ahead of us.

One by one, Percy dropped the others off, until it was just me and him. We rode in silence, and when he pulled up in front of my house, I turned to leave the cab without a word.

Halfway up my drive, his fingers closed around my wrist. I stood staring straight ahead, waiting for him to say something along the lines of,_ I told you so_. Instead, his hand slipped into mine, and he leaned forward until he could whisper, "I need to talk to you. In private." He nodded towards my parents and half-brothers, who were grinning out the window at Percy and me. "Since I can't right now, meet me at the old tree house at noon. You can't get out of this, so you might as well just come." He quickly kissed my cheek again, and left.

I sighed, watching Matthew and Bobby give me two thumbs up. Percy was right about one thing: there was no way out of this.

* * *

><p>I stared up at the tiny tree house that I had once thought was so big. I understood why Percy would ask me to meet him here. After all… this place was the only reason I knew him…<p>

_I'm standing at the bottom of the enormous tree trunk, feeling very proud of myself. I moved here last month and found this only an hour later. There is _no way_ anyone else has found this… I found it!_

_I climb up to the platform that braces the bottom of the giant house. It's almost like a porch! Inside, a bench sits along one wall, just below the window. It looks to be _perfect_ for reading! The sun hits the window just right, so that there's a sunbeam on the smooth wood floor. It took me a long time to work up the courage to come up here. There were too many spider webs, and I _hate_ spiders. But it was worth it. This place is mine. No one else's._

"_Who are you?" a little boy's voice calls out from behind me._

_I turn to see a young boy about my age with messy black hair that hangs down over deep sea green eyes. With a jolt, I suddenly realize why this place had such smooth wooden floors. Someone had sanded them. Only someone who was afraid of spiders would notice the webs. I didn't find this place. The boy did._

"_Sorry," I say. "I didn't know that this tree house belonged to someone." I turn to leave, but he steps in my way._

_To my surprise, his gaze holds no anger. "That's okay," he grins, and I smile. "It's kinda boring here with no one to talk to anyways. My name's Percy. What's yours?"_

"_Annabeth. Nice to meet you."_

_He smiles, and I can't help smiling back. I'm always either reading or exploring, so I haven't made any new friends yet. I like this boy. He seems really kind. Maybe we can be friends. "So Percy, how did you find this place?"_

_He gestures for me to sit on the bench, and starts to explain. He is funny and nice, and a good storyteller. I think we will be great friends._

I smiled at the memory. After that day, we insisted on meeting up here daily. It only took about two to three meetings for me to trust him completely. Percy is like that. You can't help but trust him, and the trust is rightly deserved.

I stood on my tiptoes and peered into the tiny room. It was much smaller now that I'd grown at least twice my height. I climbed up to the platform, praying that the old wood would hold my weight. The room was covered in cobwebs, so I steered clear of the walls and sat down cross-legged in the middle of the floor.

After what seemed like forever and an eternity, I heard the sound of someone climbing the stepladder. I assumed that it was Percy, so I didn't move.

"There you are," a voice said. My heart stopped and my blood turned to ice.

Steven.

* * *

><p>He grabbed me roughly by the neck and yanked me backwards, tossing me out of the tree house and to the tree roots and the earth five feet below. I had the wind knocked out of me.<p>

I winced and sat up, hearing the _thump_ as he jumped to the ground. I glanced up just in time for him to shove me down to the dirt. "Why did you desert me for your _friends_, Annabeth? Was it because of Percy? Are you planning on cheating on me with him?"

I shook my head frantically, keeping my eyes shut tight. "Don't lie to me!" he practically screamed, backhanding me across the face. I fell to the ground. I could taste blood in my mouth.

Because of the fall, I had hurt my ankle. It was sprained, maybe worse. Either way, I couldn't run, and I couldn't defend myself. I was helpless.

"Get up," Steven snarled. I didn't move.

"I said get up!" He grabbed my arms and wrenched me up. I hung loosely like a ragdoll, hoping that he would let me go.

Instead, he gathered my wrists in one hand to hold me up, and held out his other hand like he was preparing to slap me again. His chocolate eyes flashed with rage. I shut my eyes tight and tensed for the blow, pleading to the sky to help me, but knowing that there was no way out of this.

I felt the rush of air. I heard the sickening slap of skin on skin.

But I didn't feel the pain.

"Stop," a new voice said firmly. This voice was controlled, like the person was trying their hardest not to lose control of their emotions. It was a voice that I would know anywhere.

It was Percy's.

I opened my eyes to see his familiar features contorted into an expression I had never seen on him before. Pure fury. His sea green eyes flashed like a tempest, and his hand tightened on Steven's wrist—where he had stopped the slap from hitting me—until Percy's knuckles turned white.

Steven sneered, "Stay out of this, Jackson. You're not involved."

Percy's eyes narrowed, and his free hand clenched into a fist.

"Besides," Steven added. "She doesn't _want_ to break up with me. Right, Annabeth?" His hand tightened on my wrists, and I winced and nodded frantically in agreement.

I know. I could have taken him easily. But… after so long of putting up with the pain… I lived in fear of him. Add that to my bad ankle, and there was no way that I would have been able to do anything.

"Bullshit," Percy snarled, startling me. He wasn't one to curse often. "Put her down, Shay."

Steven chuckled at Percy's use of his surname, and tossed me to the ground. My head slammed into a rock, and my scalp suddenly felt warm and wet. My vision blurred, but I was just barely able to make out Steven's fist soaring towards Percy's face. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't move.

Luckily, I didn't have to.

Percy had been taking Martial Arts classes for a reason, and they had apparently paid off. He twisted Steven's arm so that he was forced to bend over, causing the punch to miss. Steven tried to throw another one, but Percy was faster. He slammed his fist into Steven's stomach, sending him stumbling backwards. With a well-placed roundhouse kick to the face, Steven collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

It was seconds before I joined him.

* * *

><p>"Annabeth? Annabeth Chase?"<p>

I opened my eyes to see a paramedic hovering over me. She sighed in relief.

"My name is Doctor Kates," she said. "You've been out for five hours. How do you feel?"

I sat up. I was in a hospital bed, at Heaven's Own Medical Center. **(A.N. **_**Totally**_** made up name.)** I got out of bed, ignoring Doctor Kates' protests.

"Where's the boy who was with me?" I asked.

"Steven Shay? He's in the next room over, with an armed escort. He's going to juvenile hall for a _long_ time." That's right. I had forgotten that what Steven was doing to me was illegal. It had happened so much; I guess that I had never thought about it.

I shook my head, "Not Steven. The other boy. Perseus Jackson."

The doctor pursed her bright red glossy lips, "After sitting in the waiting area for so long, he left. Said something about needing to think without the police hounding him with questions."

"I need to see him. Now."

She shook her head. "You just got out of unconsciousness. You're not fit to drive."

"I don't care. I _have_ to talk to him." Didn't she realize how urgent this was? Percy needed to talk to me in private. He's loyal to a fault, so he would never leave an injured friend unless he was truly upset about something. "I'll walk if I have to…" I threatened.

She held up her hands in submissive gesture. "Fine. But at least wait two hours for the drowsiness to wear off. Your parents dropped off their extra car for you in case you wanted to go home early. The keys are on the table." With that, she turned and left.

I sat down on the bed, frustrated. I wanted to leave immediately, but I knew better than to argue with a doctor. So I stared at the clock on the wall for an agonizing two hours. The moment that the LED display moved from 6:59 to 7:00, I changed out of the hospital gown, grabbed my keys, and ran for my mom's red Saturn.

It didn't take long for me to find Percy. I knew him too well. He was at the first place that I looked. I slammed the driver's side door, the echo resonating across Miami Beach. The sunset was brilliant.

He sat at the water's edge, hugging his knees to his chest. His gaze was fixed on the horizon, and he gave no indication that he had heard me walk up behind him. I sat down next to him and copied his pose. I struggled for something to say. When I couldn't think of anything, I sat and stared at the retreating sunlight. The way it reflected on the water was beautiful.

When the stars began to appear, I heard him shift next to me. He gently lifted my arm, as if it was breakable, and ran his fingers across the forming bruise from where Steven had grabbed my wrists. I turned to face him. His eyes were flooded with pain. I spun around until he was in front of me, sitting cross-legged, and tilted his chin up to face me.

The moment that his deep sea green eyes caught mine, I could see everything that had happened flood over him, and his eyes filled up with tears. He bent forward until his head rested on my stomach, locking his arms around my waist when I tried to pull away. "Please, Annabeth," his whispering voice was overflowing with so much pain that I felt my heart wrench. "You can date anyone that you want. Just not him… not him…" His voice trailed off, and he began to cry.

I rubbed my hand comfortingly up and down his spine, as I stared up at the stars. I sat and waited for Percy's tears to dry, feeling like crying myself…

**Well? How was it?**

**Guess what? Percy's Admittance is next chapter!**

**Five comments and I will upload it!**

**Thanks!**

**AtlantaJackson95**


	6. Laughing

**Oh my gods! ****I upload chapter five at 10:30 at night, and when I wake up at seven the next morning: _four pages_ of comments! SWEET! Thank you!**

**I know… I should have made Percy kick Steven in his soft spot and made him sing soprano for a week… But he **_**still**_** got to go Chuck Norris on him! ROUNDHOUSE KICK!**

**I'm sorry that the ass-kicking was so short. I wanted Percy to make the son of a bitch suffer, too. But, alas, I wanted to move along to the **_**real**_** reason that I'm writing this story… PERCABETH!**

**Percabeth is **_**God**_**. Anyone who tries to break them apart… Consider it breaking a vow on the River Styx. Just don't go there…**

**P.S. I do not own PJO. All credit goes to the **_**genius**_** Rick Riordan.**

Chapter Six:

Laughing

**Percy**

I didn't mean to start crying.

When I saw her lying unconscious with her gold hair stained with blood, my heart tore into tiny pieces. My fingers fumbled with my phone as I frantically dialed the emergency number. By the time they finally wheeled her away to get her head stitched up, she was pale from lack of blood. I couldn't deal with the wait. I knew that if I sat there, I would start to cry in front of countless TV cameras who were trying to get a story out of me. So I left for the one place in Miami where I can think: the beach.

I'm not stupid. I knew that she would recognize that something was wrong and come looking for me. So I wasn't surprised when I felt her sit on the sand next to me. When I caught sight of her stormy gray eyes, filled to the brim with emotions that Steven made her feel, I couldn't handle what I saw.

Pain. Physical and emotional pain. Worry for me, when, if I hadn't of gotten involved, she wouldn't of woken up in a gurney today. And the emotion that set off all the pain and misery in me from the past few months: fear.

I couldn't take it. Everything rushed through me at that moment, and I couldn't stop the tears. I bent forward and pressed my head into her stomach, needing the reassurance that she was here… that she was safe… that Steven wouldn't be hurting her anymore… I let it all spill out, and she sat there and let me. She didn't try to stop my crying. She just sat and allowed me to let all of my pain out. Annabeth… I'm so sorry…

After several minutes, my tears finally dried, and I sat up. I kept my eyes fixed on my lap, unable to meet her eyes. We sat there in silence for a while, until she finally broke it.

"Why, Percy? Why do you care who I date?"

I wanted to answer her as honestly as I could. I wanted to do _anything_ to get rid of the wary pain that I heard in her voice. Words spilled out of my mouth without me planning on it, but I found that I meant every word. "You want the truth? I don't know." I stared at my lap, afraid of her reaction. "I don't know why after my life is completely normal for sixteen years, _one girl_ comes along and changes everything. I don't know why after one meeting when we were five, I can trust that girl more than anyone else in the world. I don't know why when she walks into the room, my mind gets so fuzzy that I start thinking that up is down and sturgeons read classic poetry. I don't know _why_ I feel these things… just that I do. I—" I shut my eyes tight, trying to hold back the last sentence. But the words spilled out anyways. "I love you, Annabeth."

Silence. I counted her labored breaths. One… two… three… When I got to fifty-seven, I heard her swallow. Hard. My heart pounded.

I felt her fingers on my chin, lifting it up. I stared into her deep gray eyes, but they were unreadable. Finally, she gave me a small smile. "I love you, too, Seaweed Brain."

Then she kissed me. A real kiss… not like the light-headed one that I got last year. It was even better than I ever could have pictured it. My mind melted through my body. I slid my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, leaning into the kiss. I felt her arms around my neck. Her lips tasted like cherry chap stick.

When we reluctantly pulled back, she rested her cheek on my chest and I held her, running my fingers up and down her spine. The stars seemed to shine more brilliantly than before. Or maybe that was just my imagination…

After what felt like seconds, but was probably several minutes, she pulled back. I brushed a stray lock of gold out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. Then I kissed her temple, and muttered something in Italian: _I hope you don't mind that I gave your boyfriend a concussion when I kicked him…_

She laughed, and my heart soared. "Honestly, Percy," she turned to grin at me, "I couldn't be happier that you did that." She giggled, and continued, "Maybe _now_ he'll take the hint that I'm not interested anymore." Then she turned to face me, and smirked with amusement, "And I'm _pretty_ sure that he's not my boyfriend anymore…"

I grinned teasingly, "If you don't have a boyfriend, anymore… do you know where I can get an application?"

She giggled again, and slipped her arms around my neck. "You're a little behind… You've _already_ passed the application process. Now I'm grading your interview."

"Sounds like this is one test where I can't _afford_ to get an F…"

She laughed and kissed me again. "Idiot… You got the okay to take the job a _long _time ago…"

"Remind me… _why_ are we treating dating like a job? A job is something you're _forced_ to do every day…"

She shrugged. "You started it."

I couldn't help laughing at that. "I started it? What are we, four?"

She pouted, "Well you _did_…"

I chuckled and leaned forward until the tip of my nose touched hers. "I didn't say I didn't."

She smiled. Taking handfuls of my shirt, she slowly pulled me down to the ground with her. I rolled us to the side and touched my lips to her forehead, pulling her against my chest, then buried my face in her neck. With a small sigh, her breathing slowed, telling me that she was asleep.

Within a few minutes, I fell asleep as well.

The next day was a blur. I remember plenty of kissing, and I remember plenty of explaining to our parents about what happened. I remember plenty of sympathetic hugging towards Annabeth after her story showed up on the news, and I remember plenty of chatting with cops. But what I remember most was how Annabeth never left my side, and how the only times my hand left hers was when I moved it to her waist or her back or her face or her stomach, whether as a comforting gesture… or just kissing her to mess with our parents.

My mind only cleared on Monday morning, when I got in my truck to pick up the others. By the time we picked up Piper, everyone seemed to know that something had happened on Saturday, but I kept silent. I wanted to see what their expressions would be… They had been teasing me for my crush on Annabeth for a year… they could wait a few more minutes…

When we pulled up in front of Annabeth's house, Piper immediately got out of the truck and rushed forward to meet her, frantically asking question after question. Annabeth whispered something, and Piper shrieked and hugged her. "Choking! Not breathing!" Annabeth called out, and Piper let her go.

The moment Annabeth got into the cab, smiling at me in a way that made me want to melt into a puddle in the driver's seat, the Question-And-Answer-Session-of-Terror began.

Annabeth cut them off with a hand. Then, she leaned forward, and kissed me. A collective gasp rang out from the bed, but I was a little distracted, so I ignored it.

After a few seconds, Annabeth pulled back, and I glanced at the others' expressions. Instantly, I doubled over with laughter. I had a feeling that they were expecting Annabeth to do anything… except _that_...

All five of them had deer in the headlights expressions, and they looked like their eyes were going to pop out of their heads. When I caught my breath, I turned back to the wheel and pulled out onto the road.

We were halfway to school before anyone spoke up. "So, Percy," Nico asked. "You finally found the guts to tell her you liked her?" I flushed and nodded, and Annabeth chuckled.

In the rear view mirror, I caught sight of Thalia's grin. "It's about time… You've been _obsessed_ with her for… What? A year?"

My face went from lukewarm to red hot. "About," I muttered.

Annabeth giggled and kissed my cheek. "A year, huh?" There was a smile in her voice. "God, I'm oblivious…"

"Yes, you are," Piper chuckled.

I pulled into the parking lot, and the others filed out, making up horrible excuses for why they couldn't come to the usual spot. ("I have to go check out that one book for class." Seriously?) So, in the end it was just Annabeth and I.

I sat down cross-legged with my back to an enormous pine, and Annabeth sat next to me. She hugged her knees to her chest and stared out at the horizon. When I watched the morning sun turn her hair to gold, it took every fiber of my being to keep my jaw from hitting the ground.

"I can't believe my luck…" I whispered to no one in particular.

"What?" Annabeth turned her stormy gaze on me.

I felt my face flush, and I stared down at my lap. "Nothing," I muttered.

She tilted my chin to face her, and did her big-pleading-gray-eyes-thing, "_Please_ tell me, Percy." She pouted, and my willpower crumbled.

"I said that I couldn't believe my luck."

She tilted her head to the side and smirked with amusement, "What luck?"

"Steven didn't know what a _good_ thing he had."

Her cheeks colored. I wanted to take back the embarrassment of what I said, but since it was already out, I figured, _what the hell?_

I slid her onto my lap, and touched my nose to her neck. "Absolutely _no_ idea," I muttered.

"I'm nothing special," she stammered.

I chuckled at that. "You have _no idea_ how special you _are_… No offense to myself, but… you can do _so _much better…"

"So are you saying that you want me to break up with you?"

"NO!" I tightened my arms around her waist and buried my face in her hair. She chuckled at my reaction.

She rotated so she was still on my lap, but she was facing the side. Then, she turned those startling gray eyes on me, "You realize that you now have an extremely stubborn girlfriend that can kick your butt no problem, right?"

I copied her teasing smirk and leaned forward, whispering, "I wouldn't have it any other way…"

When our lips met, I momentarily forgot what my name was.

I rest my case: Steven didn't know what a good thing he had. But he missed his chance. Now, it was _my_ turn.

And there was _no way_ I was letting her go…

**I'm trying to decide between ending this here and now... Or turning it into a center for Percabeth withdrawl.**

**Comment to cast your vote!**

**Thanks!**

**AtlantaJackson95**


	7. Epilogue: My Life My Love My Laughter

**Finally! I'm finally finished! Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I just checked my driver's license, and it doesn't say or show anything about a famous novelist from Texas. Sorry.**

**P.S. MUST READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT BOTTOM WHEN DONE! PLEASE!**

Epilogue:

My Life, My Love, My Laughter

**Annabeth**

"Excuse me. Are you Annabeth Chase?"

I turned around to see a girl about my age, with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, and dark, cold eyes. She wore blue denim jeans, a white tank top, and black converse. She watched me nervously, shifting from foot-to-foot.

I looked over at Percy next to me. My boyfriend of two weeks eyed the girl with curious sea green eyes. He glanced sideways at me, and—most likely seeing how wary I was—laced his fingers reassuringly through mine.

I turned back to the girl. "Yeah, that's me. Who's asking?"

She smiled shyly and held out her hand. "I'm Reyna **(A.N. Insert Reyna's last name here.)**. I'm Steven's"—she shifted uncomfortably again—"_other_ ex-girlfriend."

"Oh." I shook her hand awkwardly. "Um… Nice to meet you…"

She leaned forward and muttered, "Is this as awkward for you as it is for me?"

"On a scale of one-to-ten? I'd give it a fifty."

She let go of my hand and laughed. Then she smirked mischievously down at Percy's and my conjoined hands. "I'd say that you work fast, but something tells me that Steven kept you apart."

Percy and I flushed varying shades of crimson. "How'd you know?" Percy asked.

She shrugged. "Lucky guess?"

I slid over so I was on Percy's lap and offered her my old seat. She gladly took it. Percy's arms encircled my waist as the three of us turned to those taking up the rest of the lunch table. After plenty of long-and-boring introductions, we continued our previous conversation. Something about Algebra and the band teacher getting the axe.

It wasn't too long before Reyna and Jason became absorbed in their own conversation. I felt a flash of surprise. Jason—the guy who was always so consumed with his schoolwork—was grinning and laughing like crazy, his electric blue eyes twinkling. Reyna seemed already comfortable around him, even though they'd just met. I couldn't resist smiling. It was a reminder that—no matter how bad things got—life went on.

A felt Percy's fingers brush my neck as he moved my hair out of the way. His breath tickled my cheek as he whispered, "Who's he, and what has he done with Jason?"

I covered my mouth to stifle my giggle. "Something tells me she's over Steven."

"Oh, gee. _You think_?"

I lightly slapped his arm, and he chuckled against my neck, his lips brushing the soft skin. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Thalia, Leo, Piper, and Nico grinning at us in ways that—though all were different—all said, _I told you so._

I stuck my tongue out at them.

**Before I sign off on this story for the last time, I have something I want to ask you.**

**I rewrote this story for an English essay with different character names and characteristics. So it's the same story, but there's nothing that even remotely ties to Rick Riordan on it. Everyone I showed it to—including my teacher—told me that it was great, and that—if I add a bit more to the plotline to make it longer, which I can easily do—I could very easily get it PUBLISHED!**

**So what do I do? Should I go for it? Of course, I'd rename it. Any ideas? PLEASE ANSWER!**

**Thanks!**

**AtlantaJackson95**


	8. REWRITE!

Hey, guys!

So I was checking out this story the other day, when I suddenly realized: compared to even the boring essays I write for school, this story is SHIT!

As soon as I find the time, guess who's going to be rewriting this! ;)

I'm probably going to change the title as well. I'm In Love with My Best Friend is kinda long and wordy. I've always liked the one-to-two word titles.

Most likely, I'm going to flesh out the story as well. Probably add a little bit on Steven and Annabeth's past, and what made them in the situation that they are. Longer chapters, too.

And I plan on adding some side stories, like something about Jason and Reyna, or Leo and Piper. (I've always liked the idea of them being together, despite what Rick Riordan says. Just the simple-and-easy best friend relationship has always caught my eye.)

Maybe introduce a few more characters than the set few I have. I don't think Sally's much of a character if she's only mentioned once in passing, if that.

Basically, I'm rewriting the story. Same plotline, better flow. To those of you who don't like that idea, sorry. I'm just not proud of it.


	9. Example

**For those of you who do not believe that my writing for this story is shit, here is a bit of proof. I wrote this in about twenty minutes of my own time last night. I need suggestions for it anyways, and it's only the prologue and half of the first chapter, but please look it over.**

* * *

><p><strong>Basically, it's about this seventeen year old girl named Andrea "Andi" Noel (Noel. Get it?) that has weird dreams and visions that come true. She's mute, meaning that she can hear, but she can't speak, and it's called selective trauma mutism, because she's been mute and amnesiac ever since her seventh birthday when her parents died by mysterious circumstances.<strong>

**She lives with her foster parents, and has a best friend named Hunter that she's known ever since she moved next-door to him when she was seven and adopted and he was the only one to treat her like she was simply speaking a different language, instead of retarded. He's an artist. Pencil sketching is his passion, and he's good at it.  
><strong>

**Andi is a writer. The first chapter, the one about the girl named Xandra: Andi's writing a book about her. But curiously, Andi will find out later on in the book that Xandra was a real person, and that everything that Andi wrote down for her to do actually happened to the real girl.  
><strong>

**Oh. And this story is based off of Wiccan theology. Andi is Xandra's descendant, and the last of her very powerful bloodline. I made it so that the Wicca are an actual race of people, sorta like demigods versus humans. They're the ones responsible for witches and vampires and such, but they all but died out during the Salem Witch trials. That's actually when the prologue is taking place, is during Witch Trials.  
><strong>

**Okay. Background and basics done. Witness how much BETTER this is than Graecus Hollywood Arts and I'm in Love with My Best Friend!  
><strong>

**Oh. And remember. This is my first draft. So this is also pretty shitty.  
><strong>

**The Last Noel:**

**Prologue:**

We don't have much time.

As I write out these last words, I can hear a banging at my door. They've come for me. My time is over.

But yours might just yet be beginning.

I am a part of a secret society of our kind. We have dedicated our lives to preserving our way of life. Or more precisely, I have. For the others are all dead.

I can guess that you know what I am speaking of. For if you didn't, you would have never known to look in the hiding place I am about to stow this bit of parchment in. If you didn't, you would not be reading my words.

They're beating on my walls, now. I can hear them screaming. They think I'm a witch. A vampire. Oh, if only. Humans can be so ignorant.

And so fearful. And fear drives a common man to insanity. As it has done to these people.

To whomever reads this letter: I am enclosing the prophecy that started all of this destruction. I pray that a member of our race has escaped to pass on the bloodline. Otherwise, we are truly doomed.

You had better hope that you're ready.

Gabriellan, Scribe and last of the Brothers of -

**Chapter One:**

Larch was a poor carpenter of the Nation of the Fire-Eaters. When his wife died in childbirth, he was truly surprised that he did not collapse in despair. Perhaps it was the fact that his new daughter needed a father or she would die. Perhaps it was the deep green eyes of the child-focused so early-that matched his late bride's so well.

From the moment he named her after her mother, Xandra, he was captured by the child's charms. When she was barely old enough to walk, he brought her into the woods on the outskirts of the small city that they lived in, and taught her the ways of the wild. By age three, she knew how to hunt and fish and fight as well as any boy twice her age.

Even at such a young age, Xandra was unusual. She was born on the night of the blue moon, and it was said that all children born on that rare day were extraordinary. Each were given a gift by the blessed moon-one that would shape the very foundations of their destiny.

Because of her strange birth, Xandra was treated differently by those around her. The men and women gave her sour looks, and she was blamed for everything negative that happened around her. The children were warned by their parents to keep their distance, and being as cruel as children often are, they outcasted her. They jeered and hollered and threw mud as she passed by. And whenever she tried to fight back, the boys and girls went to adults and claimed that she was injuring them for no reason at all. And who were they to believe? A small, innocent child? Or the blue moon freak?

Xandra quickly grew accustomed to taking the blame and the punishment. The only thing that could tarnish her spirit was when elders came to her father and complained. She could stand a lot of things. But never that sad, disappointed expression that he would give her.

"Little kitten," he'd sigh, "you promised me that you would try to do better."

Whenever she received that look, Xandra would sneak out of her bed while her father was asleep, and run for the forest. There, she would wander. Farther and farther each night. She never got lost-she always seemed to know where she was-and she never returned home after her father had woken.

As she grew older, her nighttime wanderings would grow longer and more frequent. Her father never found out, and she was glad of that. Though she felt it was a little selfish, she wanted at least one thing about herself that no one knew. The city watched her every physical move. Her father had learned every little mental thing about her. The only side to her that was her own were her emotions. For she never cried, she never yelled, and she never laughed.

But when she entered the woods, she smiled and laughed and danced to her heart's content. All of her cares and worries vanished in the soft moonlight.

She had a special place as well. A small cliff face that she had found when she was six that, when climbed down, opened to a small tunnel. This tunnel led to a small alcove surrounded by unclimbable rock on all sides, with a spring and a pool of water and a little cave. It was hers and hers alone. The one place in Drekka where she could be hers and hers alone.

Years passed. By her fifteenth birthday, Xandra had become nearly nonexistent in the city. The townspeople didn't care-they believed that the world was better off without her. Her father didn't care-he was too busy in his shop trying to make ends meet to notice that anything was wrong.

Only one person in the village seemed to take an interest in her.

Markal of the Nation of the Ice Warriors to the north had been Larch's apprentice for a year. Each morning, he woke up before her, and greeted her friendlily. Each evening, he wished her sweet dreams. Xandra never understood the boy. He made her nervous, seeing as he was the only person in the entire Kingdom of Drekka who actually paid her any attention. She was unused to attention. It scared her, and it also amused her. She just couldn't decide.

Her soul must have decided for her, because it was a particularly warm morning when, as she tried to decide whether or not the game was out and about enough to hunt, she replied to Markal's greeting with one of her own.

It wasn't until Xandra was halfway through the apple that she had snagged afterwards that she finally realized why Markal was smiling.

She became determined to spend less time with the boy.

**In case you're wondering, they're actually the main characters' previous reincarnations. Xandra is Andi, and her father will die at the hands of a known outlaw, which will cause Xandra to decide to become a bounty hunter and assassin-for-hire. Markal is Hunter, but I haven't actually introduced his relationship with Xandra yet. I've merely introduced the character.**


	10. INSPIRATION!

**Ladies and Gentlemen, INSPIRATION HAS STRUCK!**

**Want to know HOW? Simple. I just lived my own version of IiLwMBF! While my ex-boyfriend was not abusive, he was still the complete WRONG choice, and I hadn't noticed the guy I'd been closest to for years and was instead hooked on the guy I barely knew that was good at telling me I was pretty. (That was sarcasm by the way. But I'm still thoroughly ashamed of myself for not noticing my best guy friend from the start.)**

**So I will be writing my remake of IiLwMBF very soon. I'm still stuck on what to call it, but I will let you know when I decide. The old title is just a little too wordy. XP hahaha**

**In the meantime, who wants a preview? :p haha**

I flinched as my Android buzzed in the pocket of my blue camouflage-shaded short shorts. Glancing up at Mr. Ward—I dunno why, though; the teacher doesn't care if we use our cell phones—I reached down and checked my message.

I hid a grin when I noticed it was from Percy. He hated Precalculus.

_So are we still on for the park after school?_

I rolled my eyes and Swyped out a reply.

_I can't. Some freaky guy entered the school and killed me. Did you know that hell gets 4G network?_

A snort from above made me glance up. There stood Ward, looking over my shoulder at what I had just typed out, his eyes twinkling with amusement. I set the phone down on my lap and continued writing my reflection on the Sociology graph the class had been given.

After a few minutes of insane silence, my phone vibrated again.

_Ha ha. Very funny. -_- In that case, maybe I won't bring that chocolate bar I have left over from lunch to your locker. Maybe I'll just eat it._

Did he say chocolate?

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _I typed. _Not the chocolate…! :( :'( :( Meanie…_

At that moment, the sound of movement began as the bell rang, and the classroom emptied. Jumping up, I shoved my pencil and papers into my backpack, grabbed my laptop, and hurried for the door.

When I reached the crowded hallways and scoured for a spot to enter the stream of fish swimming upstream towards the parking lot, my phone vibrated a final time.

_ Then hurry up and get over here, slowpoke. :) :p_

I copied his tongue emoticon and put the phone away, heading for my locker with a smirk.


	11. NEW STORY UPLOADED!

New story up! I finally got the prologue done! It's not long, but what prologue is? haha!

Introducing... Fireflies!

...

Yes, Jimmy. I'm well aware that that's the title of an Owl City song. Now get back in the corner until I tell you to come out! There's still fifteen minutes left on the timer!


End file.
